


No volveremos a estar juntos nunca más

by Izumi_tan



Series: Saga "Mariposas" [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Before falling, Demons, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fallen Angels, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, M/M, Memories, Other, Secret love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izumi_tan/pseuds/Izumi_tan
Summary: Gabriel y Belcebú han recibido la indicación de que ya no trabajaran juntos, sin saber porque eso entristece a ambos... Una vista a un pasado que ya no recuerdan nos aclara sus sentimientos.





	No volveremos a estar juntos nunca más

**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Esta historia es la quinta parte de mi fic "Mariposas", segunda parte "No es una cita", tercera parte "Acicalarse", cuarta parte "Besos" pero pueden leerse de forma separa.

* * *

**No volveremos a estar juntos nunca más**

"_En el principio creó Dios los cielos y la tierra. Y la tierra estaba sin orden y vacía, y las tinieblas cubrían la superficie del abismo, y el Espíritu de Dios se movía sobre la superficie de las aguas"._

_La creación_

Las aguas cristalinas corrían por cascadas, bajaban y se convertían en ríos, seguían su curso y se fundían en océanos, todo seguía su ciclo, todo era perfecto, todo era lo mismo…

El ángel Ba'al siguió contemplando aquello, todo lo que era la creación de Dios, decidiendo caminar con sus pies sobre el verde pasto en vez de usar sus alas, su cuerpo corpóreo dotado de sensibilidad sentía como la brisa del viento golpeaba su cara, cerró sus ojos y aspiro el aroma de las flores, frutas, animales y árboles, dejo que su interior se llenara de aquella sensación que le hizo sentir una gran paz.

—¡Ba'al!— Le llamó una voz—¡Ba'al!

El ángel miro en dirección de quien clamaba su nombre y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, la paz fue reemplazada por un cálido sentimiento en su interior.

—Arcángel Gabriel —dijo — ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?

El aludido bajo rápidamente y le devolvió la sonrisa, escondía sus manos tras de sí y cuando sus pies tocaron el piso comenzó a acercarse lentamente.

—¡Te traje un regalo! — Comentó cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca —¡Yo mismo lo creé!

Tras decir aquello mostró sus manos y abriéndolas lentamente le enseño lo que allí se escondía.

—¡Es muy hermoso! ¿Cuál es su nombre? —Preguntó el ángel mientras acariciaba con delicadeza la suave ala de aquella criatura.

—Mariposa ¿es linda verdad? —Comentó entusiasta mientas veía el rostro de su compañero con cariño —Tiene el color de tus ojos…

La mariposa se posó sobre la mano de Ba'al y agito suavemente sus alas sin echar a volar.

—Es un regalo maravilloso Gabriel… gracias… Perdón —se corrigió— Arcángel Gabriel…

—No necesitas ser formal conmigo —le contesto el más alto— sólo Gabriel está bien.

Dicho esto, aquel hermoso insecto hecho a volar, Gabriel hizo ademán de querer ir tras él, pero Ba´al le detuvo.

—No… Creo que será más feliz libre —dijo con voz suave— me ha alegrado mucho tu regalo ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para compensarte?

—No hay necesidad de nada… —Contestó con nerviosismo el arcángel— que te haya gustado es suficiente para mí…

—¡Lo tengo! —Hablo el pelinegro sin dejarse convencer—Déjame acicalar tus alas, aun no entiendo porque nunca lo haces por ti mismo…

—Me gusta cuando lo haces… tus manos son suaves y amables, no me gusta que nadie toque mi plumaje más que tú.

La honesta declaración hizo sonrojar a Ba'al que sonrío tratando de ocultar los latidos de su corazón.

—Sentémonos cerca del riachuelo.

Declaró mientras tomaba la mano de Gabriel para guiarle; lo único que rompía la monotonía de aquella vida de eran las visitas de su arcángel; como le gustaba a Ba'al llamarle cuando nadie más podía escuchar, la felicidad que sentía cuando le miraba o la dicha que su corazón albergaba cuando de la boca de este salía su nombre era el más grande sentimiento que jamás había conocido.

* * *

Cuando Belcebú abrió los ojos algo cálido le quemaba el pecho, había tenido un sueño, en sus años como Lord del infierno nunca había soñado, jamás, pero ahora lo hacía, no podía recordar de que trataba, pero sabía que se relacionaba con un pasado muy lejano.

Tallo sus ojos tratando de despertar por completo y buscando distraerse de la melancolía que empezaba a manifestársele se concentró en el trabajo. Tomó el primer documento que vio sobre su escritorio, para su sorpresa no era exactamente lo que esperaba.

_Infierno S.A de C.V_

_A 455 días del No Armagedon_

_Belcebú_

_Lord del infierno, señor de las moscas y tinieblas, el innombrable, el mismísimo demonio._

_Por medio de la presente se nos permite informarle que por este conducto se hace oficial el cese para las actividades de espionaje en referencia al ex – demonio _ _Crawly _ _Crowley, por lo cual se le pide vuelva a sus actividades cotidianas correspondientes hasta que sea determinado algún otro plan de acción para la recalendarización de un nuevo "Fin del Mundo". Sus actividades en la tierra han terminado, así como cualquier acuerdo al que se haya llegado con el corresponsal del cielo asignado._

_Sin más que agregar esperamos pase días de dolor y sufrimiento._

_Atentamente_

_Mesa directiva Infernal_

Había releído aquel comunicado más de treinta veces, pero todo cumplía con los controles establecidos, correctamente membretado, sellado y firmado. Verlo sólo le hizo sentir peor, aunque no entendía el por qué ¿era la frustración de no haber llegado a nada después de tanto tiempo perdido? ¿era acaso la ira de dejar libres y sin castigo a los traidores? O… ¿era que no podría ver más al arcángel Gabriel?

Aquel pensamiento le revolvió el estómago e hizo que sus moscas zumbaran más fuertes a su alrededor, inconscientemente saco de dentro de su saco una blanca pluma con terminaciones violetas y doradas en la punta, la giro entre sus dedos y suspiró.

Fue entonces que su teléfono vibro en su bolsillo.

* * *

Cuando varios ángeles comenzaron a caer un silencio inundó el cielo, nadie podía creer como alguien podía alzarse contra el altísimo, como podían rechazar la dicha y gloria de su presencia, todos se encontraban sorprendidos y miraban de un lado para otro para ver si faltaba alguno de sus compañeros, fue allí cuando Gabriel lo notó…

Entre todas aquellas formas no alcanzaba a ver a Ba'al, su pequeña figura nunca había sobresalido del resto de formas lo que complicaba aún más las cosas, comenzó a entrar en pánico ¿dónde estaba? Desplegó sus alas y se alzó en vuelo, pero no estaba entre los presentes, a toda velocidad se dirigió a los ríos donde le gustaba pasear, pero no le encontró, visitó las praderas llenas de flores donde creyendo que nadie le escuchaba cantaba a los insectos, tampoco le halló allí, rogando estar equivocado fue a buscarle en la tierra de los caídos, un pozo de fuego que se abrió cuando el primero, Lucifer, fue expulsado del cielo.

—¿Ba'al? —preguntó con temor y esperando no recibir respuesta— ¡¿Ba'al?!

—¿Gabriel?

Eso paralizó al arcángel quien busco entre las llamas aquella voz, cuando le ubicó no podía creer lo que veía; las enormes alas de su ángel estaban teñidas de negro, como si el hollín les hubiese cubierto por completo, aquel pequeño cuerpo temblaba y se arrastraba de dolor, heridas abiertas le cubrían por todas partes, a su alrededor un enjambre de moscas zumbantes le rodeaban.

—¡Ba'al! —Gritó arrojándose para tomarle entre brazos —¡¿Porqué Ba'al, por qué?!

—En mi interior sabía que no pertenecía allí arriba…

Contestó sin mirarle, mientras las lágrimas fluían por el rostro del arcángel quien le abrazó más fuerte tratando de no lastimar su carne abierta y huesos rotos.

—¡Podemos arreglarlo! —Exclamó con desesperación— Si subimos y le explico a Dios… ¡Podría darte el perdón! ¡Podríamos volver a estar juntos!...

—No hay perdón para nosotros ahora Gabriel…. —Contestó con seriedad mientras levantaba su vista para encontrarse con los ojos lilas del más alto— Y no volveremos a estar juntos nunca más tampoco…

Hablo con tristeza mientras evitaba que el llanto le ganase, con su pequeña mano acuno el rostro del arcángel y recostó su cabeza contra su pecho, sería cuestión de horas antes de que los recuerdos de ambos se desvaneciesen para siempre.

* * *

Cuando Gabriel abrió los ojos su cabeza estaba sobre su mesa de trabajo y gruesas lagrimas le caían por el rostro, no podía creerlo, como un ser celestial no tenía la necesidad de realizar actividades viles como descansar, beber o comer, pero ahora de manera inconsciente se había quedado dormido en medio de un día de trabajo, algo en definitiva estaba mal con él.

Con un milagro limpio su rostro y acomodó sus ropas, se dispuso a seguir en sus labores, aunque una gran tristeza, que no sabía de dónde venía, le martillaba por dentro.

Distraído clickeó en su computadora y sin quererlo abrió el e-mail de hace varias semanas atrás, el cuál decía:

_Buenos días, tardes o noches, Arcángel Gabriel; _

_El motivo de este oficio se hace constar la culminación de las actividades de seguimiento para el ex – ángel guardián de la puerta Azirafel, a partir de este día puede usted volver a sus responsabilidades como arcángel y esperar nuevas indicaciones para un futuro "Fin del mundo". Queda usted liberado de cualquier trato con el corresponsal infernal que se le fue asignado._

_Sin más que agregar y agradeciendo su atención le deseo una feliz eternidad._

_Best regards/Saludos/Mit freundlichen Grüßen/Meilleures salutations/_ _此致_

_Metatrón _

_El que guarda el trono, portavoz de Dios._

Leer nuevamente aquello sólo le deprimió más y lo cerró rápidamente; como arcángel no podía mentir, y negar la verdad era algo parecido a eso… Él echaba de menos a Belcebú, extrañaba con locura a aquel demonio y eso le estaba volviendo loco.

Así que contra toda prudencia tomo su teléfono de origen humano, abrió la última conversación y envío un mensaje, orando a Dios ya sea para pedir misericordia por sus acciones o para pedir que respondiese el Lord del inframundo.

_Ha pasado un tiempo…_

_Gabe_

Leyó Belcebú en la pequeña pantalla, en realidad no podía creer que aquel estúpido arcángel haya sido el primero en comunicarse, ahora que ninguno de los dos tenía misiones en la tierra, no había motivos para seguir en contacto, eso fue lo que comenzó a teclear el demonio, pero al final decidió borrar todo y enviar algo completamente distinto.

_Un par de meses ¿tal vez? El tiempo no es el fuerte en el infierno…_

_Beel_

Cuando recibió el mensaje de respuesta el corazón del arcángel dio un pequeño brinco y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

_¿También recibiste el oficio?_

_Gabe_

Una pregunta estúpida pensó Belcebú y rodó los ojos, si lo que quería era hablarle sus excusas eran terribles.

_Por supuesto que lo recibí cerebro de pájaro... _

_Beel_

Tal vez no había sido lo más inteligente de preguntar se dijo a si mismo el castaño.

_Estaba pensando… Debido a esta última intervención nunca probamos si funcionó… Ya sabes el "experimento" de inmunidad…_

_Gabe_

El rostro del señor de las moscas se fue tornando rojo al leer aquello y se preguntó si realmente habían estado tan interesados en afirmar una teoría en vez de tal vez tener otro tipo de acercamiento.

_¿Tu punto es?_

_Beel_

Los nervios estaban a punto de traicionar a Gabriel, ya que nada de eso era estrictamente necesario, podría sólo dejar el teléfono de lado y nunca más comunicarse con el demonio a menos que sus futuras operaciones lo requiriesen, pero sabía que una parte de él nunca se lo perdonaría si hacía eso.

_Creo que deberíamos probar si funciono…_

_Gabe_

Aquí el arcángel le estaba dando la opción de mandar todo al carajo o seguir con aquello, podía simplemente rechazarle e ignorarlo por lo que restará de la eternidad, pero también podía aceptar y ver que planeaba aquel idiota.

_¿Qué tienes en mente?_

_Beel_

La sonrisa en el rostro del servidor del bien creció el doble de tamaño, tecleo a una velocidad sobrenatural y envío con temor el texto.

_Deberíamos reunirnos ¿estás libre el próximo sábado?_

_Gabe_

Definitivamente Belcebú debía encontrarse aún soñando, ¿estaba acaso el arcángel Gabriel solicitando una reunión no programada? Eso rompería un par de reglas allá arriba…

_¿Una cita? _

_Beel_

Para esa ocasión el más alto si se tomo su tiempo para contestar no era una cita en sí, era sólo algo para cerrar puntos… Y un pretexto para volver a verle, aunque sea una última vez.

_¿Tal vez?_

_Gabe_

Antes de responder el demonio pellizco su mejilla sólo para corroborar que no seguía durmiendo, seguramente se refería a una cita laborar, si debía ser eso.

_De acuerdo, nos veremos a las 18:00 hrs humanas en el lugar habitual._

_Beel_

Un gran "¡Si!" de victoria salió de la boca del arcángel al leer aquello, y en su mente comenzó a maquinar como debería llevarse el evento.

Envió un mensaje más que fue respondió y luego otro tras otro hasta que la batería de ambos teléfonos se agotó, no obstante, tanto el arcángel como el demonio se sentían con una fuerza renovada, se acercaron a revisar cuantos días faltaban para que llegará el próximo sábado.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy muy emocionada de haber llegado hasta aquí en esta historia, agradezco con todo mi corazón el apoyo mostrado con este fic, actualmente están activados los comentarios anónimos por lo cual les invito a dejar su review sobre que les ha parecido y cuál ha sido su favorito hasta ahora.
> 
> Si vienen desde la página de Good Omens FANS LAT sabrán de mis otras publicaciones, que les invito también a seguir.
> 
> Y si no conocen la página vayan y denle like porque encontrarán muy buen material allí.
> 
> Espero lo hayan disfrutado y recuerden dejar su review de lo que les gusto, lo que no y que se puede mejorar.
> 
> ¡Pasen un excelente día!


End file.
